


After the Last Dance

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x20, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Der letzte Tanz ist zu Ende und die Jungs gehen nachhause.2x20 'Prom Queen' / 'Rivalen der Krone'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198297) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



 

Als Kurt Blaine schweigend durch die Haustür schob, fanden sie Finn auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer vor, wo er sich was im Fernsehen anschaute. Er trug noch sein Hemd und die Anzughose, aber Kummerbund, Fliege und Schuhe hatte er achtlos auf dem Boden liegen. Blaine drehte sich halb zu Kurt um und erwartete schon einen bissigen Kommentar über die pflegliche Behandlung von Kleidungsstücken. Stattdessen schloss Kurt einfach nur die Tür hinter sich und schob den Riegel mit einem lauten Klicken zu.

"Hallo Jungs", sagte Finn lächelnd. "Ich dachte, ihr kommt erst in ein paar Stunden wieder. Wie war der Rest des Balls? Ist Quinn noch sauer auf mich? Sie hat nicht geschrieben, oder sich sonstwie gemeldet."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab sie nicht gesehen", sagte Kurt. Seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten, hatte er diesen abwesenden Blick und obwohl seine Haltung aufrecht und sein Gesichtsausdruck gefasst war, schien er sich wie ferngesteuert zu bewegen. Er hielt zwar immer noch Blaines Hand, aber wenn Blaine sie drückte, dann zuckte er als Antwort kaum mit den Fingern.

Finn schaltete den Fernseher aus und erhob sich vom Sofa. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, was Kurt in seiner freien Hand hielt. "Heh, was ist das? Warte! Bist _du_ zum Ballkönig gewählt worden? Das ist ja großart— " . Seine Begeisterung versiegte augenblicklich, als er Kurts Gesichtsausdruck und Blaines Kopfschütteln bemerkte. "— das war es nicht."

"Nein", antwortete Kurt. Er ließ Blaines Hand los und legte das Zepter sorgfältig auf dem kleinen Tisch ab.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Finn. Als er weitersprach wandelte sich seine Wachsamkeit zunehmend in Ärger. "Was ist _passiert?_ Blaine?"

Blaine versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken und wünschte, er müsste es nicht aussprechen. Er wollte die Worte nicht sagen, und ganz besonders nicht in Kurts Anwesenheit und noch mehr Salz in die Wunde reiben. Er holte tief Luft und sagte, "Kurt ist zur Ballkönigin gewählt worden."

"Was?" Blaine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich ganz gut war, dass Finn den Ball schon vor der Kundgebung hatte verlassen müssen. Ansonsten hätte er in Kurts Interesse wahrscheinlich mit der gesamten Schule Streit angefangen.

"Du stehst vor der McKinley High Abschlussball-Königin 2011", sagte Kurt. Er legte die Krone neben dem Zepter ab und Blaine sah, dass seine Hand zitterte, als er sie losließ. Schließlich erwiderte er Finns Blick und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Er war sicher ironisch gemeint, war aber dennoch perfekt ausgeführt.

"Machst du Witze? Sag mir, dass das ein Witz sein soll."

"Nein", sagte Blaine. "Kurt wurde von Direktor Figgins offiziell zur Ballkönigin erklärt."

"Und dann?"

Blaine versagte fast die Stimme vor schierem Stolz und vor Ärger um Kurts Willen. "Dann hat Kurt es ihnen verdammt nochmal gezeigt."

Kurt sah ihn überrascht an. "Blaine. Ich bin aus dem Saal gerannt."

"Und dann bist du zurück gekommen und hast dich krönen lassen", widersprach im Blaine. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Kurt war _zurück gegangen_. Seine Stärke raubte Blaine den Atem. Als er dieses Mal Kurts Hand nahm, drückte er zurück.

"Mann, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht dabei war, Kurt." Finn klopfte ihm verlegen auf die Schulter. "Das ist uncool. Absolut uncool."

Kurt zuckte die Schultern und er verzog das Gesicht nur ganz leicht. "Ich war naiv genug, anzunehmen, dass der Abend eine andere Wendung nehmen würde."

Finn und Blaine sahen ihn stirnrunzelnd an, aber Kurt trat nur einen Schritt zurück. "Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigt. Ich würde mich jetzt gerne umziehen." Er machte mit wehendem Kilt auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die Treppe hoch.

"Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Finn, als sie hörten, wie Kurt die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss.

"Was denkst du denn?"

Finn nickte nur und lief hin und her, als müsse er überschüssige Energie loswerden. Wenn er nur halb so wütend war wie Blaine, dann hatte er eine Menge davon. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht dabei war, Kumpel. Das ist echt _Scheiße_."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn du da gewesen wärst", sagte Blaine seufzend. "Auf die Bühne hätte er trotzdem alleine gehen müssen."

Finn schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf. Blaine wusste, wie er sich fühlte; er hatte es gerade am eigenen Leib erlebt und war dennoch vollkommen ratlos. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan haben."

"Ich schon", sagte Blaine. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte es nicht."

"Ja." Sie standen schweigend zusammen, blickten auf die Treppenstufen und taten so, als würden sie nicht auf irgendwelche verzweifelten Geräusche lauschen. "Und wer wurde Ballkönig?" fragte Finn in einem Versuch, die Stimmung zu entspannen.

Blaine lachte sarkastisch. "Karofsky."

"Wirklich? Wow. Das muss merkwürdig für die beiden gewesen sein. "Hat er Kurt blöd angemacht?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber lass es mich so ausdrücken. Der Tanz von König und Königin lief nicht ganz so wie geplant."

"Mist. Ja, Karofsky würde auf gar keinen Fall mit Kurt tanzen."

Blaine zuckte die Schultern, denn er wusste sehr viel besser als Finn, warum Karofsky ein Problem damit hatte, mit Kurt zu tanzen. Tief im Herzen wusste er, dass zumindest ein Teil von Karofsky liebend gern den ganzen Abend mit Kurt getanzt hätte. Er tat Blaine so leid, dass er deswegen nicht einmal eifersüchtig sein konnte.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Finn. "Haben sie den Tanz einfach abgeblasen? Das war dann ja super peinlich."

"Ich bin eingesprungen", sagte Blaine. "Ich habe mit Kurt getanzt". Sein Herz begann zu pochen, als er daran dachte und nicht nur, weil es einfach großartig gewesen war, mit Kurt zu tanzen und für ihn da zu sein, sondern auch weil er – obwohl seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Kurt gerichtet war – eine Scheißangst gehabt hatte, weil er damit erst recht eine Zielscheibe auf ihrer beider Rücken gemalt hatte. Als wäre die nicht schon vorher da gewesen.

Ohne sich der möglichen Folgen von Blaines Handeln bewusst zu sein, strahlte Finn ihn an. "Das war klasse von dir, Kumpel. Wirklich." Er klopfte Blaine auf die Schulter und umarmte ihn von der Seite.

Blaine zuckte erneut die Schultern und senkte den Kopf.

"Außerdem ist Kurt ein prima Tänzer", fuhr Finn fort. "Karofsky hat was verpasst."

Blaine lachte, wenn auch mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton, aber er lachte. "Das hat er wirklich. Und Kurt war einfach unglaublich. Wirklich, einfach ..... unglaublich."

Finn legte den Kopf schief und lauschte für einen Moment nach oben. "Hör zu. Meine Mutter und Burt schlafen schon. Du solltest hochgehen. Sehen, wie es Kurt geht."

"Ich dachte, Kurt will vielleicht für eine Weile alleine sein", sagte Blaine mit einem Blick auf das Sofa, auf dem er die Nacht verbringen sollte. Er hatte von Anfang an geplant gehabt, nach dem Ball hier zu schlafen, aber er hatte sich eigentlich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss erhofft – oder auch ein paar Dutzend. "Er hat im Auto nicht viel geredet."

"Ich weiß nicht viel über Kerle", sagte Finn, "oder Mädels, wirklich nicht, aber ich weiß, wenn es jemandem, an dem einem was liegt, nicht gut geht, dann lässt man denjenigen nicht alleine. Stimmts?"

Blaine fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und nickte. Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, wie durcheinander er sein musste, wenn er Beziehungstipps von Finn annehmen musste. "Stimmt", sagte er, zog seine Smokingjacke aus und hängte sie über einen Stuhl. "Danke."

Finn klopfte ihm noch einmal auf den Rücken und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen, während Blaine leise die Stufen erklomm. Er klopfte zart an Kurts Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt.

"Kurt?" rief er leise.

"Komm rein." Kurt saß an seinem Frisiertisch in einem engen graublauen T-Shirt und grauen Baumwoll-Yogahosen. Der Stoff umspielte seinen Körper und ließ ihn sehr viel verletzlicher aussehen, als die Mode-Ikone, die er in der Öffentlichkeit so oft darstellte. Sein Blick war auf den Spiegel gerichtet, während er eine Lotion auf seinem Gesicht verteilte.

"Hey. " Blaine schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen und überlegte, was er jetzt nur sagen sollte. So hatte er sich seinen Gute-Nacht-Besuch in Kurts Zimmer nach dem Ball nicht vorgestellt. Vor dieser neuen Wirklichkeit erschienen all diese Fantasien vollkommen lächerlich.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wandte Kurt sich ihm zu, legte die Hände in den Schoß und straffte die Schultern. "Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", sagte er, den Blick irgendwo auf Blaines Ohr gerichtet. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als sollte ich .... aber ich werde es nicht tun."

"Nein", sagte Blaine und stieß sich von der Tür ab. "Nein, das musst du auch nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

"Außer, mutwillig naiv zu sein, nein. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich gedrängt habe zu gehen, aber es tut mir nicht leid, dass du mit mir zusammen dort warst."

Blaine ging geradewegs auf ihn zu, wie von einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen, oder sonst einer Anziehungskraft und er sank vor Kurt auf die Knie. "Ich bin froh, dass ich da war", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf Kurts. "Du warst so großartig. Du _bist_ großartig."

Kurt zog eine Schulter hoch und seine zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten Blaine, wie sehr er versuchte, seine Emotionen zurückzuhalten. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie uns das wegnehmen", sagte er und drückte Blaines Hände.

"Als ob sie das könnten", antwortete Blaine und versuchte, zu lächeln.

"Sie könnten", sagte Kurt und sah ihm in die Augen. Blaine hatte das Gefühl, als könnte Kurt alles sehen, was er fühlte: seine Zunneigung, seinen Stolz und die tiefsitzenden Ängste. "Aber sie werden es nicht tun."

Blaine schluckte heftig. "Nein, das werden sie nicht", versprach er. Er hatte sich heute Abend einer seiner schlimmsten Ängste gestellt und obwohl es nicht so gelaufen war, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, war es doch gut gegangen, weil er zusammen mit und für Kurt mutig und beherzt gewesen war. Blaine sah ihn an und schaffte es irgendwie, in Worte zu fassen, was ihm schon seit Wochen durch den Kopf ging. "Ich liebe dich, Kurt."

Kurt sah ihn für einen Moment schockiert an. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, schimmerten Tränen darin. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er und dann lachte und weinte er gleichzeitig und rutschte von seinem Hocker in Blaines Arme.

Alles um ihn herum versank im Nebel, als Blaine Versprechen an Kurts Lippen flüsterte und Kurt ihn so fest hielt, dass Blaine Mühe hatte, richtig Luft zu holen. Schließlich saßen sie beide mit dem Rücken an Kurts Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden, Kurt seitlich in Blaines Arm geschmiegt. Mit einem zitternden Seufzer legte Kurt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter und entspannte sich, als Blaine ihm über Arm und Rücken streichelte. Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit, das wusste Blaine, hätte ihn das Spiel von Kurts Muskeln unter dem dünnen T-Shirt extrem abgelenkt. Aber jetzt war er einfach nur dankbar, ihn für einen ruhigen, privaten Augenblick so nah bei sich zu haben.

"Es tut mir nicht leid, dass wir hingegangen sind", sagte Kurt mit leiser, tränenschwerer Stimme. "Aber ich wünschte, es wäre anders gelaufen."

"Ich auch", sagte Blaine, schloss die Augen und stellte sich einen perfekt funkelnden Ballsaal vor, in dem er und Kurt eine ganze Nacht lang miteinander tanzten, und er versuchte seine eigene Traurigleit unter Kontrolle zu halten, während Kurts heiße Tränen auf seine Schulter fielen.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) **und/oder einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
